Surprises
by vkookismyjam
Summary: All it takes Drew to realize that birthdays is not only about gifts...was a snowball and a certain brunette...


**Authors note:- my first pokemon fic...I'm obsessed with drew and may...**

 **Disclaimer:- I do not own pokemon...But I still wish I did.**

"Drew... Drew..." a soft voice drifted into the room. Drew sat up on his bed alarmed, "Am I hallucinating or is someone actually calling my name..." he thought. He glanced at the clock it was 11:35 pm at night. He had spent half of his day answering phone calls from his friends and not to mention the frenzied fan girls who had kept hollering him, "Happy birthday sweetheart" or "Love you honey..", giving him expensive gifts and stuff (and also loads of hugs and unnecessary kisses...ewww).

He was tired , he had asked his parents to leave him alone for the day as a birthday present but that day was everything but alone. He dismissed the voice as a hallucination and stood up and walked to the window. Outside it was snowing the world looked so beautiful and calm and nice and...

"ouch!..." he winced as soft ball of snow pelted into his face."What the hell..."he growled as another ball landed on his head before he had chance to clean the previous one. He craned his neck out to see who was the culprit of the "I-WANNA-TURN-YOU-INTO-A-SNOWMAN-MISSION".

"Sorry!..."the person said giggling her voice lacking the slightest trace of regret.

"May! What are you doing here..."He said shocked at the fact that the brunette was literally hanging a few foot below his window clinging to his water pipe with one hand and holding another snowball in the other one.

"Do...you think I am in position to answer your silly question's just give me your hand for god sake..."she snapped the snowflakes collecting on her nose and hair as she stared at him with her ocean blue eyes.

Drew held out his hand for her to take and waited...and waited...

"What...come on take my hand..."he shouted his patience running out as the cold wind slapped his face.

"Well...I want to keep the snowball..."she said quietly making an innocent puppy dog face.

"MAY... Just give me your hand before I change my mind..."Drew shouted.

"Fine..."may groaned and gave him her hand .Drew thought that she would be heavy or something and so he pulled her in with such an force that she tumbled onto him pinning him down .The snow on her clothes and hair were now on his face . But that was the last thing that was bothering them at the moment...They were way to much concerned about getting control over the blood pooling in their cheeks because her lips were brushing against his and it was something like...

*Hi...Drew's lips I'm May's lips...nice to meet you... wow! you feel so soft...I might be into visiting you more often*

"Oh Arceus!..."she gasped and got off him.

"Sorry..."she mumbled.

"I thought you were heavy..."Drew smirked wiping his face.

"I take the Sorry back...It was ALL your fault...You and your stupid sickly presumptions..."She snapped at his comment.

"Okay...now troublesome... will you answer two of the most honourable questions one might ask you...

1) What the hell are you doing here at midnight?

2) Did you forget that we have something known as a D.O.O.R?... a big wooden thing like this..."he said waving at the door in his room.

"I know you have a D.O.O.R is...but you should know that I the girl can't possibly barge into a you the GUY'S house at midnight...what would your parents think of me..."she said.

"And why didn't you use your pea-sized brain and call me up and tell me that you were coming so that I could tell you that..."he paused took a deep breath and continued "My parents are not at home and you can come in through the door..Gosh you're SO stupid" he practically shouted.

"Are you done?"May asked crossing her arms and looking at him blankly.

"Yes I think...I'm done" he said haughtily.

"Good..."May sighed. "Well you Idiot what would I have possibly told you..." she stopped to build the suspense and then said" 'Oh hi there Drew...this is May... I wanted to ask you if it's going to be fine by you ...that I come over at midnight cuz... I wanted to give a bloody SURPRISE...' "she acted.

"A surprise...really! I'm so honoured..."Drew snickered.

"Oh shut up...you were surprised...it's written on your face..." she said smiling to herself.

"Fine...for the last time May what are you doing here...tell me before I lose my patience..."he said.

"What's the time..."she asked all of a sudden

"It's 11:59...why?" he asked glancing at the watch.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY Drew!" she laughed and shouted at the same time.

"Are you serious..."Drew couldn't control the smile that was coming on his face...a genuine smile."May could be so weirdly-cute sometimes." he thought

"Yes! I'm serious..."She said climbing on his bed.

"I mean...you risked your life climbing up to my room...attacked me with snowballs...only to wish me happy birthday when...the day is getting over ...what the hell were you doing the entire day...you could've called or texted or if you missed me so much...that's what I can presume... you could've visited me this morning...like everyone else..."he stated.

"You see that's the point... I'm not everyone else...everyone else is your friend or family or fan-girls...but I'm not...I'm your rival cum friend...and that's unique..." she said giving him a "Hah!-beat-that" look.

"Well...Harley, Solidad, Zoey, Paul,Dawn...are all my rival cum friends they wished me in the morning..."Drew smirked.

"Fine...you win" she scowled "but...you know everyone else wants to be the first one to wish...but wanted to be the last one..." she smiled at herself proudly for coming up with the brilliant reply.

"Well! That's not even an excuse I bet you forgot it was my birthday...but yes I admit that was a ..."his voice was trailed off.

"A good answer..."she completed him.

"A different ...but still poorly made up answer... "he corrected her.

May shrugged and then said "Okay... I should go then..."she said heading to the window yet again.

"Hey...wait...you deserve a slice of cake ...for all the trouble...I can at least do that..."he said pulling her down stairs to the hall.

"Sit...I'll get it.."he said making her sit on the couch.

She looked around the room ...the floor, the tables, the chairs were covered from top to bottom with gifts big and small... well mostly big...and even the smallest of them were the size of a basket ball. She didn't notice Drew setting a plate with an enormous slice of strawberry cheese cake and a steaming hot cup of cocoa.

"Thanks..."she beamed taking in a huge bite of the cake, she was hungry she didn't deny it."So...you're loaded..."she said pointing at the shiny gifts lying all around.

"Yeah...the gifts kept coming..."he said falling back on the couch next to her.

"You've opened them...or not" she asked.

"Not all of them...here you can open it if you want...they're all the same...clothes, expensive jackets and skateboards and bouquets and cards..."he sighed picking up a box and passing it to her.

"Well the person who gave it...would want you to do so...Don't you think" she said quietly handing it back to him.

"Fine..."he groaned and tore off the paper.

It had a small note attached to it. It read

"Dear Drew

I'm totally in love with you...and probably everything about you... I got this custom made just for you...I hope you love it..."

XOXO Rosa"

"Crazy fan-girls..."Drew muttered. And opened open the box. It had a small ribbon case in it with Drew's face etched on it covered in green velvet. And it read "the contest king"

"Wow...this is so awesome...you are totally lucky you have fan-girls who give you these things..."She said looking at the case with eyes wide every inch of her face filled with awe.

After a few minutes, Drew got irritated "Are you done, practically...drooling over the case..."he said.

"Ya...almost..."she said.

"Oh just...give it back...are you hear to see me or the case.."He snapped.

"Fine..."she said giving it back to him. May glanced at the clock it was 12:38 panicked "Oh my god...I should go...if mom finds out...I'll be dead" she said getting up to his room again.

"MAY!"he shouted.

"What..."she said looking at him.

"Use the door..."he said pointing at it.

"I was going to get my bag genius..."she said rolling her eyes.

"I don't trust you...I'll get it ..."He said bounding up the stairs.

Suddenly May realised something and ran after him."Drew...no...I'll get it..."she gasped. But she was late he already had picked it up."Okay hand over the bag..."she said her voice a little terrified. Drew caught the urgency in her voice his lips curved into an evil smile "...No..First I'll go through it..."he said looking into it. He fished through her stuff and pulled out a small square box.

He smiled and said "Nah...I won't give you..".

"A guy...with good gentelmenly qualities never...goes through a ladies bag and stuff..."she whined.

"I may be a gentelman...but no way are you a lady...so forget it..."he snickered.

"Drew...please No..."She said reaching out for it.

However he was a bit faster , he jumped onto his bed and said."Is it for me..."

"No..."She said rather uncertainly.

"Okay...it's for me...why didn't you give it to me before..."he asked looking at box clearly hand wrapped in a blue coloured paper.

"Here's a deal...I go away and then you open it..."she said making her way to the door.

"And why do you think...I'm going to except this deal..."he said pulling her back and making her sit on the bed.

May was silent. Drew tore open the wrapper it had a small note written in May's rather careless cursive attached on its top. It read-

"Dear Drew ...the grass head :)

You are most arrogant idiotic jerk I've ever met...But still I feel way way way way way...deep inside you're a really nice guy...

and really sweet too...until and unless... of course if you do NOT tease me... thank you for all the roses you gave my beautifly ..(May's Pokémon..)

with love

may"

Drew looked at her she was turning red with then very carefully lifted the lid of the box .inside it was a small thumb sized glass rose .He gently lifted it up and held it nimbly in his fingers. It looked so delicate that one wrong touch and it would shatter into pieces. Drew was silent he was so much absorbed in looking at the rose that he couldn't see May staring at him her lips pursed.

"Well!...how's it..."she finally asked breaking the silence.

"Hmm.."he said his gaze shifting to meet hers.

"I can understand...if you don't like it...I mean it's not that good...compared to the others..."she said quietly.

"And that's why you were not giving it to me..."he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah!...that was one of the reasons..."she said.

"Like...seriously...it's probably the best gift ever...thank you." he exclaimed putting it away.

"You sure...I mean...you don't have to say this to make me happy...i won't mind..."she said getting up.

"I mean it...really..."he smiled...that smile which May had waited for...for ages and it was enough to melt her insides ,she could feel herself getting carried away by that smile.

May smiled back and then said good bye and then made her way to the window unconsciously.

"May..."he called out.

"What..."she said looking at him snapping back into the reality.

"Use the door..."he said in an "I-KNOW-YOU'RE-AN-IDIOT-NO-NEED-TO-PROVE-IT" tone.

"Oh yes...the door" she smiled sheepishly however mentally smacking herself for her carelessness and headed to the door.

"May.."he said again.

"What.."she said.

"Your bag.."he smirked tossing her the bag.

"Yes..I forgot the bag.."she said almost groaning and she turned around.

"May..."he said.

And that was it... May was irritated.

"Now...wh-" however she was cut off by the pair of lips that were busy placing a sweet small kiss on her lips.

Drew stepped back and smiled at her.

"W-What w-was that f-for..."she stammered a blush rising in her cheeks.

"Well...a return gift..."he said before pulling her into a hug...which lasted for what they thought was eternity.

 **Finished at last... i had been working on this story for sooooooooo long...plus in the world of pokemon ...Drew and may are my favourite pairing .**

 **I know it was a bit nonsensical at the beginning but i can't help it is...I'm happy i completed it...a big YEAH! For me**

 **Hope you love it**

 **please review**


End file.
